Naruto's Moving Castle
by Ninjirate
Summary: This is a Howl's Moving Castle xover.If you like the movie please read this. You'll like it I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Rockin' Princess here. Well yeah…. This was created from me watching Howl's Moving Castle to many times. I noticed a lot of similarities between the Naruto characters and the characters in Howl's Moving Castle. So I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here if I owned Naruto or Howl's Moving Castle I'd be in a mansion someplace far away.**

Hinata sat on a stool in a little hat shop sewing. In the other room three girls were chattering away while getting ready to go out. A woman came up to her and asked "Are you sure you don't want to go out?" It was Kurenie (sp?).

"No you go ahead I better finish this." Hinata said.

"Soot yourself" she said and walked towards the shop girls.

"Look there's Naruto's moving castle" Shouted a pink-haired girl named Sakura said while pointing out the window.

"Naruto!" The others asked/shouted.

"Aww he's gone." Said a platinum blonde named Ino said.

"No. He's just behind the clouds hiding from those planes." Sakura said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I heard this one girl in Southaven had Howl tear out her" A brunette named Tenten said.

"Now I'm too scared to go out" Sakura whined.

"Don't worry forehead girl he only preys on pretty girls" Ino said.

"Come on stop it Ino-pig" Sakura said getting a vein starting to pop up on her head.

"Alright that's enough girls let's start heading out" Kurenie said ushering the girls out of the shop.

Hinata continued working on her hat for a few minutes and then put it away and got of the stool. She dusted her apron of before hanging it up and grabbing her hat. She examines herself for a few minutes before frowning and pulling her hat as far down as she could and walking out of the shop.

Hinata took a trolley to the downtown section of the city and headed down an alley way looking at the directions she had scribbled down on a piece of scrap paper. She was to into her reading to notice the guard in front of her until she bumped into his chest.

"Look what we have here, a little mouse that lost its way." He said leaning against a wall and looking at her. "So you live around here?"

"N-no. Now if you excuse me I have to be somewhere, my sister's expecting me" She said trying to get them to leave her alone if they knew someone was expecting her.

But it seems that luck not on her side because they just kept coming at her. "So, do you want to get a cup of tea?" 

Then his friend started to step forward. "Hey she's kinda cute."

Hinata took a step backwards try to get as much distance between them as possible without running.

"See. Your mustache scares all the girls"

"So, I think she looks cuter when she's scared' 

Hinata was about to run when a hand wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her close to a warm body. "There you are. I was looking everywhere for you." 

Hinata looked up to see a man with spiky, bright yellow hair that reminded her of the sun and deep blue eyes that but sapphire to shame. He wore a black t-shirt with a bright orange jacket hanging leisurely around his shoulders. She started to blush a little bit.

"You know her?" asked the first guard. 

"I think it's time for you two to go." He stated and flicked his wrist. The two guards stood up strait and with another flick of the stranger's wrist they were marching of in the opposite direction as them.

"I'll be your escort tonight" He said "So where you headed?"

"J-just the bakery" she said. And they started walking.

"Don't be afraid, but we're being followed." He whispered into her ear. "Just keep walking."

Soon enough giant black blobs in the shape of humans started chasing them. " here we go" he said and Hinata stated to grip his arm in fear. 

The blobs started to gain speed on them and more started to come from the other side of the alley. Just when they were about to reach them he turned a corner. But, it turned out to be a dead end. Just as the blob army were about to catch them the stranger jumped into the air and started flying. Hinata was stunned at what was happening..

"Alright now straighten your legs and start walking." He instructed. 

She did as she was told in utter amazement as she noticed it was like walking on solid ground.

"You are a natural." He stated to her making her smile up at him.

They finally reached the bakery and the man let her down onto the balcony. "I'll lead them off. But don't go outside for a little while ok." 

All Hinata could do is stare in awe as the man jumped off the balcony and into the street below.

**Well that's it for now. I hoped you like it. And just to let you know there will be some other characters other than the two guards from the movie that will remain in this story like the Witch of the Waste, Hein (Sullivan's dog), and Turniphead. Oh and sorry about any spelling errors.**

**Until next time.**

**Ja Ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again. Yeah I was bored this morning so I hope you like. Oh and you know how in the movie Sophie's mom is alive… well in this story Hinata's dad will be alive and her mom dead that way it fits the characters OK.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle or Naruto cause this wouldn't be here if I was.**

Hinata walked into the top floor of the bakery wondering '_did that really happen or was I dreaming'_. Suddenly her little sister Hinabi appeared down the running towards her.

"I heard you floated down onto our balcony." She said with a shocked look on her face.

"So that wasn't a dream…" Hinata said drifting off into her own thoughts.

They walked back to the bottom of the bakery into the storage to talk privately. "I can't believe that actually happened to you."

"He saved me Hinabi." Hinata said still deep in thought.

"Of course he did, he was trying to steal your heart. And if that wizard was Naruto he would have eaten it." Hinabi said looking worried.

"He wouldn't do that. He only does that to pretty girls" Hinata said looking down.

"Oh don't go through that again." Hinabi said sighing. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh."

Suddenly a box pulled back revealing a man's face. "Hinabi the éclairs are done." 

"Ok" she said and got up. Hinata got up too and walked to the back door with Hinabi followed.

"Are you going to spend the rest of your life in that hat shop?" Hinabi asked.

"I don't mind really, I'm the oldest and it's what mom would have wanted." Hinata said giving her a smile of reassurance. 

"I'm not asking what mom would have wanted." Hinabi said. "Why don't you do something for yourself for once?" She shouted as Hinata started walking back to the shop.

Hinata got back to the shop without any problems and walked in. Just as she was about to get to the back room of the shop the door opened. It was a big woman wearing the attire of an upper classman. "Sorry Mam, we're closed. Could have sworn I locked it." Hinata said the last part to herself. 

"What a tacky shop. I've never seen such tacky little hats." The woman said as if she didn't hear what Hinata said.

"Sorry but this shop is closed." Hinata said marching towards the door and opening it. "The door is over here Mam."

"Standing up to the Witch of the Waste, that plucky." She said taking quick steps towards Hinata.

"The Witch of the Waste." Hinata whispered to herself in surprise and was about to run when to blob men in suits blocked the door. 

The Witch of the Waste then flew at her in a ghost like form. When she reached the door she said "The best part about that spell is that you can't tell anyone about it." And closed the door.

When Hinata stood up strait she noticed things seemed different. She then bent down and saw the hands of ninety year old woman.

**I have to go now my sister's bugging me for the computer**. **Hoped you like. Now please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again

**Hi again. Well… yeah I feel sick and my sisters been buggin' me all day long so be lucky I'm updating right now. But I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Howl's Moving Castle they belong to Kishimoto and Miyazaki.**

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. '_This has to be a dream_' Hinata thought to herself. She walked towards a mirror she had set up in the shop for the customers. There, staring back at her was the face of an old woman.

"That's really me isn't it?!" Hinata said in shock. "This has to be a bad dream." She looked around the shop to see if there was anyone there. She then went to go to bed trying to think of things to get rid of the spell she was under.

The next day Hinata didn't go down to the shop. She knew it would spell trouble if people found out that she was turned into a ninety year old woman. 

There was a knock at the door and then she heard her father's voice calling her. "Hinata are you OK?" He asked about to open the door to take a look at her.

"Don't come in here." Hinata called back. "I have a bad cold."

"Hinata are you alright. You sound ghastly, like some ninety year old woman."

"I'm fine." She said not wanting to explain to her father how she ended up like this.

"Alright. If you insist, get well soon." Hiashi then left to go back to the shop.

After she was sure her father was gone she got out of bed. She went to the mirror in her room to give herself one more once over. "This isn't so bad" Hinata said trying to encourage herself. "You still have your health and your clothes finally suit you. But you can't stay here for long." She said looking towards the door warily.

Hinata then left to go pack and head of to the Wastes to find that witch and have her remove the curse she put on her. She packed a loaf of bread and cheese inside a handkerchief and left.

She took the back door and over heard two men talking. "Yeah I heard the neighboring kingdom's prince has gone missing." One man said to his friend while looking at a newspaper.

"Yeah sounds like they're gonna start a war about it" The other man said reading over the guy's shoulder.

Hinata walked across a bridge towards the city when a steam train came by blowing it's smoke right where Hinata was standing causing her to go into a coughing fit.

"Hey are you alright?" A man asked offering some help. 

"It's OK." Hinata said. "That was very kind."

She then came across a farmer that was heading in the direction of the Wastes. They agreed to let her ride in the back Once the farmer dropped her off she started walking. 

"You're crazy if you do this grandma! There's nothing but witches and wizards out there!" He shouted.

"I'll be fine!" She shouted back.

A few minutes later Hinata stopped to eat lunch. "I'll never make it there at this rate." She said to herself. She then noticed a stick jutting out of a bush. "That would make a great cane." She said getting up to go get it.

She started pulling at the branch and noticed it was stuck. "I hope it isn't too big" She said still pulling even hard now. "You're not getting the best of this old lady." 

With one final pull the stick came lose. It turned out to be a scarecrow. "Oh it's just a scarecrow." She said looking up at it. "I thought you were one of those blob men. But how are you standing on your own like that. Your head's a turnip. I hate turnips. Well at least you're not upside down now."

With that said she started walking back along the past. But, when she looked back to see how far she was from the town she saw Turniphead following her. "There's no need to thank me!" She shouted not wanting a traveling partner. "You obviously have a spell on you and I've had enough of witches and spells!" 

But, much to her chagrin, he kept hopping towards her. Once he caught up to her, he handed her a cane that was hanging from one of his arms (Where did he get it from? I will never know!). "Why thank you! This is just what I needed." Hinata said taking the cane. "Now if you wouldn't mind doing one more favor for me; would you mind finding me a place to stay?"

He then hopped of in the opposite direction looking for her. "It seems I've gotten quiet cunning in my old age." Hinata said to herself and kept walking. But then the wind started to pick up. "Why do you get so cold when you're old? I'm fatter than ever and yet the wind blows right through me!" She then sat down on the path to rest from the long day of walking.

Then Hinata started to smell smoke. "There must be a cabin near by." She said to herself getting up. 

The next thing she knew Naruto's moving castle came into view with Turniphead in the front of it. 

**Well I hoped you like this. Like I said before, I feel sick but my sister's gone right now so I have the computer to myself for now. So I'll see you guys again later. **

**Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Easter everyone

**Happy Easter everyone! Well here's a new chapter. Hope you like it. And remember to review when you're done please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Howl's Moving Castle.**

All Hinata could do was stare in shock as the giant castle slowly made it's way to her. "You Turniphead! That's Naruto's Moving!" Hinata yelled at him.

Once the castle passed by her she noticed a door. "Is that the way in?" She asked herself. After a moment of thought Hinata ran after it. Once she got to the door with some effort, from trying to get up to it while running, she made it inside. "I'll be going in now; it's nice and warm in there." Hinata said to the walking scarecrow. "And thank you. Even if you are my least favorite vegetable!"

Once safely inside Hinata looked around. The place was a mess of books, bottles, and cobwebs. "They call this a castle?" Hinata said incredulously. "This place is dump."

She soon found a chair by the fireplace and sat in it after adding a few more logs to the fire. Just as she was about to fall asleep the fire grew two eyeballs and a mouth. "I got to hand it to you lady that is one nasty spell you got on you." It said.

Hinata was shocked. "The fire spoke" She whispered to herself in awe. "Are you Naruto?" she asked.

"No." It said. "I'm an extremely powerful fire demon named Kyuubi!" He said puffing himself out for dramatic affect. 

"If you're a fire demon, than you can help me break my spell." Hinata said hopefully.

"I might. But what do I get in return?" Kyuubi asked. "How about this. If you help me break this thing I'm in with Naruto, than I can easily break the spell that's on you."

"If you're a demon, how do I know I can trust you?" Hinata asked not liking where this was heading.

"I don't know. Demons don't make promises." Kyuubi said stretching his fiery arms. 

"Than go find somebody else." Hinata said almost falling asleep.

"Come on!" Kyuubi insisted. "You should feel sorry for me! Naruto works me to the bone and treats me like his slave and it really burns me up! You have to keep the rooms warm and the water hot and not to mention moving the castle. You ever try moving a castle before?" Kyuubi said trying to get a sympathy factor going for him.

"Alright." Hinata said trying to get him to be quiet so she could get some shut eye. "It's a bargain." She said falling asleep at last.

The next day Hinata was awakened by a nock at the door. She then heard someone coming down the stairs and acted like she was asleep, not wanting explain how she got in.

"Who's this old lady?" She heard a little kid say in her ear. 

But then there was another knock at the door and she heard Kyuubi say "It's the Porthaven door." 

She chose this to be the right time to get up. The person at the door was what looked like the mayor handing a small person a note saying "All witches and wizards are to report to the palace. The time for war is upon us." And with that they left.

The person that answered the door turned out to be a little boy. "And what do you think you're doing here grandma?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Oh. Kyuubi let me in." Hinata said thinking on her feet.

"I did not. She just wandered in here from the Wastes." Kyuubi said defending himself.

"The Wastes?" The kid asked. "And how do we know she's not a witch?" he started eyeing her warily.

"Do you think I'd let a witch in here?" Kyuubi said but was interrupted by another knock at the door. "It's the Porthaven door again." He said.

"It must be a customer." The kid said pulling the hood of his cloak over his head and doing a hand sign and transforming into an old man. He then made his way down the steps and opened the door to reveal a little girl. "Yes my child?"

"My mother sent me here to pick up a spell." She said and stepped into the house to wait.

Hinata went to the window to look outside and noticed she wasn't in the Wastes anymore.

"Excuse me mam, but are you a witch too?" The little girl asked looking at her.

"Yes I am." Hinata said trying to amuse the girl. "I'm the scariest witch of them all!" She said in a scary voice for dramatic affect.

The boy came back a few seconds later with a bag and handed it to the girl saying "Dust your ship with this powder and the winds will favor it."

The girl paid for the powder and left. Once the door was closed the boy glared at her and said "Stop telling lies to our customers." He said.

"What about you?" Hinata said looking at the boy with a challenging look.

"I have to." He said dispelling the spell he had on him and pulling his hood down. "I'm practicing my magic."

There was another knock at the door and Kyuubi said "It's the Kingsbury door."

The boy did the spell again and turned the dial on the to a different color and opened the door. This time the door revealed a man dressed in a uniform asking "Is the great wizard master Pendragon at home?" 

"No, but I speak for him in his absence." He said.

"We are here to inform him that all witches and wizards are to report to the palace immediately." The man said handing him a letter and walking back to his car.

Curious, Hinata walked towards the door and looked outside. "This is the royal city." She said in shock about the fact that they changed cities without moving. 

"Move it grandma or you'll lose your nose." The boy said.

Once back inside the boy walked over to the table. He grabbed a loaf of bread and a hunk of cheese from the draw on the table. Hinata followed him and pulled a closed tray towards her. "Wouldn't you want some bacon an eggs, instead of that?" she asked pulling out a basket of eggs and putting the bacon on top of them.

"Yeah, but we can't use the fire." The boy said. "We can't use the fire without Naruto-sensei here."

"It's OK. I can cook." Hinata said grabbing a skillet off the rack and setting the basket on a chair.

"It doesn't matter if you can cook." He said. "Kyuubi only listens to Naruto-sensei." 

"Yeah." Kyuubi said sticking out his fiery tong. "I'm not taking any orders from you."

"Oh be quiet." Hinata said. "How would you like a bucket of cold water in your face or perhaps I should tell Naruto about our bargain." She said dangerously.

"Oh stingy. I NEVER SHOULD HAVE LET HER IN HER!" Kyuubi yelled only to have a skillet hitting him on top of his head as Hinata started making breakfast.

"That's a good fire." Hinata said taking a strip of bacon from the plate and putting it on the frying pan to cook.

"Here's another curse; may all your bacon burn" Kyuubi said in a scary voice.

Just then the door opened and a man in an orange jacket came walking in.

**Wow that was 4 pages worth of writing. Well I hope you like it and remember to review or I'll stop writing.**

**Ja Ne**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back

**I'm back. Alright, I really need more reviews. C'mon., I know you people are reading so just click that purple button at the bottom of the page when you're done reading and REVIEW!**

**Anyway… I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Howl's Moving Castle so please don't sue me.**

Naruto walked in and instantly Konohamaru was at his side telling him about the kings messengers telling him he needed to report to the king as both Pendragon and Jenkins.

He looked towards Kyuubi waiting to hear him complain again about having too much work, but instead he saw an old woman with a frying pan cooking breakfast. He couldn't believe Kyuubi was being obedient for once in his life. He decided to check this woman out and immediately saw through the spell the Witch of the Waste put on her.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto said putting on a fox-like grin. "What type of spell are you on? I never thought I'd see the day you'd be obedient enough to let someone use you to cook breakfast without me being around." He said laughing like an idiot.

"It's not my fault" Kyuubi said trying to defend himself. "She bullied me."

"Yeah:" Naruto said in a sarcastic tone. "And you are?"

"Oh" Hinata said thinking quickly. "You can call me Grandma Hinata. I'm your new cleaning lady. I just started work today."

"Is that so?" Naruto said and taking the skillet from Hinata. "Can you hand me two more pieces of that bacon and six of those eggs." He told Hinata holing out the skillet for her to put the bacon on.

Hinata complied hesitantly but soon put two slices of bacon on the pan with a sizzle. He returned the pan back to over Kyuubi's fire and held a hand out for the eggs. With each egg he cracked he tossed the shell into Kyuubi's fiery moth for him to eat.

Once the eggs and bacon were done he took the pan off the fire and called "Konohamaru! Get the plates!"

"Yay!" He said grabbing three dusty plates and silver ware from the table and rubbing the clean with the end of his sleeve. "I can't remember the last time we had a real breakfast!" He set them down on the table and sat down on a stool.

Hinata took a seat to the right of Konohamaru and waited for Naruto to spoon out the bacon and eggs from the frying pan and onto the plates. She couldn't help but notice how many crumbs there were scattered about the table. '_Looks like I'll have my work cut out for me with how dirty it is.'_

Naruto cut the loaf of bread Konohamaru had left out into slices and handed everyone a piece. "So friends," He said holding up his cup. "Idacidmasu (sp?)"

"Idacidmasu" Konohamaru said quickly and started eating with loud slurping sounds.

"Idacidmasu" Hinata said lowly and ate more slowly than Konohamaru.

Suddenly Naruto looked up towards Hinata with his eyes shining and asked "What's that you got hidden in your pocket Hinata?"

Hinata looked up at him with surprise evident in her pale eyes. She felt her dress pocket and reached inside to find a small red note. "How did this get in here?" She asked looking it over in wonder.

"Give it to me." Naruto said reaching his hand out to take the not. It suddenly flew open and landed on the table where it burned away to reveal scorch marks on the table.

"Scorch marks?" Konohamaru asked in surprise. "can you read them Naruto-sensei?"

"That is a very ancient jutsu." Naruto said examining it. "_You who swallowed a falling star, O' heartless man, your heart shall soon belong to me._ That can't be good for the table." Naruto then flew through a group of hand signs and slid his hand across the table.

"Wow!" Konohamaru said looking at the table in shock. "It's gone!"

"The mark may be gone but the spell is still there." Naruto said getting up from the table. "Kyuubi, move the castle sixty miles west." He said heading up the stares. "Oh. And while you're at it make some hot water for my bath." And disappeared upstairs.

**I know Naruto was a little OOC but I'm trying to make this close to the Howl's Moving Castle storyline. I'll do better in the next chapter. And remember people. REVIEW!**

**Ja Ne**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again

**Hi again. Now people, Remember to review so I feel like I'm doing this for an actual reason PLEASE. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Howl's Moving Castle.**

Hinata was having a difficult time cleaning the castle. '_This place hasn't been cleaned in years._" Hinata thought as she pulled out another empty ramen packet from under the couch.

Konohamaru was having a hard time bringing all the books and scrolls out of the shop in time to save them from Hinata's 'Spring Cleaning'. '_Y' know, for an old lady_, _this woman has some crazy energy_' he thought as he put another book on the table he set up outside as Hinata cleaned. An old man came up to him and asked him "Is may spell ready yet?"

"Come back later." Konohamaru said in his old man disguise. "There's a witch on a rampage in there."

Inside the house Hinata was cleaning out the fire place. All the while Kyuubi was whining from his temporary spot above a cup as she swept out the ashes. Finally he slipped as Hinata walked out with a carpet filled with the ashes.

Suddenly Naruto came walking downstairs and dumped Kyuubi from the cup and into his hand. He blew into kyuubi's low flame, threw some hunks of wood on the fireplace and put Kyuubi back on his place in the fireplace.

When Hinata came back in she saw Naruto standing over the fireplace warming his hands. Hinata blushed a little. "I'd prefer it if you wouldn't torment Kyuubi." Naruto said smiling. "That's my job." And with that he left towards the door.

Konohamaru walked in right before Naruto left. "Make sure Hinata doesn't overdue things while I'm out Konohamaru" Naruto said before closing the door changing the color dial and leaving into what looked like a black abyss.

"What did you do Hinata?" Konohamaru asked looking curious.

Before Hinata could reply Kyuubi shouted "She almost smothered me!" He shouted looking pissed off. "If I die, Naruto dies too I Hope you know."

Hinata chose to ignore him and grabbed a bucket of water and a mop and started too head up stairs when Konohamaru stopped her. "N-no!" He stammered out not wanting her to see what mess he had in her room. "You can't come up here!" He said holding his arms out to block the entrance way to the stairs.

"Whatever you don't want me to see," Hinata said "better hide it now." And started heading up the stairs.

"Save my room for last okay!" Konohamaru called running into his room and locking the door before Hinata had the chance to get inside.

Hinata decided to start with the bathroom first and immediately regretted it when she opened the door and saw how bad it was. '_This is worse than the living room.' _Hinata thought as she scrunched her face up in discuss.

She opened the window to let fresh air into the room and saw the castle moving over a beautiful woodland area.

**Sorry it's so short but I've got homework to do so I'll see you next time. And remember to review. Inspire me to continue writing!**

**Ja Ne**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I didn't update yesterday

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a lot of homework and I was at the stables I ride at to see everyone again (Riding accident stopping me from riding). Anyway, I hope you like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Howl's Moving Castle so don't sue!**

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. The view was beautiful. She quickly ran down the stairs. "Kyuubi!" Hinata shouted towards him. "Are you the one moving the castle?"

"Of course I am." He said grumbling. "I don't see anyone else doing any work around here." He said glaring at the wall.

"You're a first class fire demon. I like your spark." Hinata said smiling shyly at how much of a ruckus over the castle moving after all the rumors she's heard in the past.

Kyuubi's flame got a pink tint to it when he heard the compliment. "About time someone noticed how powerful I am!" Kyuubi shouted doubling the size of his fire in excitement.

Hinata went back upstairs and heard Konohamaru slam his door in surprise when she went back up, not wanting her in his room yet. She didn't pay attention as she pulled on a door to get it open so she could step out on the balcony for a better view of what was outside.

The view was breath taking. There was a beautiful lake coming into view and she couldn't help but feel awestruck. Konohamaru soon joined her on the balcony when he felt it was safe.

"It's beautiful." Hinata said in a low voice that was barely audible.

"It's called Star Lake." He said as he stood next to her looking at the view. Then he noticed a stick in one of the joints of the castle. "What's that stick doing in there?"

Hinata grabbed the stick and started to pull at it to get it out. "Can you help me Konohamaru?" Hinata asked as she realized it was to heavy for her and together they pulled on the branch.

It turned out to be Turniphead. "What's a scarecrow doing here?" Konohamaru asked.

"I've been calling him Turniphead." Hinata said looking at it. "For some reason he keeps following me."

Turniphead soon got up and jumped off the balcony and onto another part of the castle. Seeing as he was no threat Hinata and Konohamaru went outside of the castle to hang some laundry Hinata finished doing earlier that day.

"Quite pulling so hard Turniphead!" Konohamaru yelled as he struggled to hold the rope while Hinata put the clothes on the line to dry.

After they were done Hinata and Konohamaru set up a table and chairs to have lunch outside as Turniphead dried the clothes.

"I bet he's some sort of demon." Konohamaru said taking a bit of the onigiri Hinata made the other day. "Kyuubi seems to like him that's for sure."

"You're right." Hinata said. "He probably is a demon. But he led me here so he's probably the good kind."

After a long talk about a bunch of different subjects until the laundry dried. Konohamaru took it upon himself to take the laundry in while Hinata sat in her chair staring at the calming scenery. She stayed like that until sunset.

She was about to doze off, when Konohamaru came up to get her. "Hinata, we finished putting the laundry away." He said while helping Hinata get up and grabbing her chair.

"Y'know, Konohamaru." Hinata started as she gave one last fleeting look at the water. "When you get old, all you want to do is stare out at the water."

The next day, Hinata and Konohamru went out to the market in Kirigakure. Hinata was enjoying herself as she saw the ocean for the first time. Meanwhile Konohamaru was grumbling things along the line of 'Crazy old woman' and 'Why me?'

They came to the first stall and Hinata stopped to buy some potatoes for a recipe she found in the local newspaper. Once again Konohamru was grumbling saying "I hate potatoes. Why can't we get ramen instead?"

"One: because ramen's bad for you and two: I know you'll like the recipe I got." Hinata said as she paid the man and went to the next stall to pick out some fish.

"I hate fish." Konohamaru grumbled again with a glare fixed on Hinata's back.

Hinata was about to purchase a fat grouper when a flaming ship pulled into the harbor. People were running everywhere trying to get a better view and shops were closing left and right. "C'mon Hinata!" Konohamaru yelled also wanting to get a better view.

"No." Hinata said not liking where this was going. "I've seen all I can take."

She was about to leave when bombs started to hit the water. Everyone panicked and started running.

"Look Hinata there's the ship that threw the bombs!" Konohamaru shouted pointing to the sky.

The ship spewed out flyers into the streets and officials started to get to the streets to stop people from picking up the flyers. Hinata ran as fast as her old legs could take her to get back to the house.

"Are you Ok?" Konohamaru asked as he got inside and closed the door.

"I'll be fine." Hinata said as she got to a chair. "I just need a glass of water."

Konohamaru complied and got her a glass.

Just as she got the glass, Naruto walked in bloody and battered looking like he was ready to collapse.

**Well there's the new chapter. I hope you like it. I changed the previous chapters so now I'm using Kirigakure for Porthaven, Konohagakure for Kingsbury, and Sunagakure for Market Chipping. Well anyways please review.**

**Ja Ne **


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I didn't update yesterday

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I just got the new Maximum Ride book: The Final Warning. So, yeah. I hope you like it. And yes. I know that the last chapter wasn't in the movie. But can you imagine Naruto going emo over his hair?! So please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Howl's Moving Castle.**

Hinata and Konohamaru immediately rushed to Naruto's side. He had several bruises and reeked of gun powder.

"What stupid thing did you do now?" Kyuubi asked though looking worried.

Naruto only groaned in response.

Konohamaru and Hinata led Naruto to the chair in front of Kyuubi. He immediately collapsed into it. Hinata ordered Konohamaru to get the first aid kit and started to take of Naruto's orange jacket and shirt (NO! Not like that you pervs out there!).

Konohamaru rushed back from the bathroom quickly with the first aid kit and handed it to Hinata. And Hinata soon got to work. She took out the bandages and got to work quickly.

She bandaged Him up quickly and soon had Konohamaru help her take Naruto to his room to rest. "I wonder what caused Naruto to end up like this." Hinata whispered to herself as she sat down in the chair Naruto was just in.

"I don't know." Kyuubi said from his place in the fireplace. "But you better find a way to break the contract we're in quick before the bonehead gets us both killed."

"I'm trying." Hinata said and decided to make some tea for everyone.

About twenty minutes later, Hinata walked into Naruto's room to give him some of the tea he made. "D-do you want some tea?" she asked him shyly.

All she got in response was a shake of his head in response. "I-I'll just leave it here for you then" Hinata said and heading for the door again.

"Hinata," Naruto finally said in a harsh whisper. "Can you come here for a sec?"

Hinata stopped and walked back to his bead and took a seat in the chair that was there. Probably from Konohamaru waiting for him to wake up.

They sat there in silence until the crystal Naruto had hanging above his head glittered. Naruto gasped and said "The Witch of the Wastes is trying to find my castle."

"W-why is she trying to find you?" Hinata asked remembering she was turned into an old woman because of Naruto helping her in the alley way.

"She was once beautiful so a tried to pursue her" Naruto said. "But then she turned out to be just like everyone else I meet so I ran away."

He paused for a moment to take a breath and then continued. "I feel like such a coward. All I do is run and all this magic to keep everyone away." He said looking away from Hinata, his eyes dulling a little bit. "But, I can't run for long. I have to report to the palace as both Pendragon AND Jenkins."

"How many different names do you have?" Hinata asked.

"As many as I need to get away." Was Naruto's short reply. Suddenly, Naruto sprang up from his bed. "I know! Why don't you go to the palace for me?" Naruto suggested looking as if he was never hurt in the first place.

"W-w-what?" Hinata asked shocked at his suggestion.

"Just say your Pendragon's mother." He said. "And that you're son is sick so he can't come to the palace." The look in his eyes showed that he wasn't going to give up on his idea any time soon.

"A-a-alright." Hinata said after a moment.

Naruto gave her one of his famous fox grins and Hinata suddenly got the feeling she was going to regret saying that.

**Well I hope you like it. I'm trying to make this story different from the movie that way it isn't retelling the story with different characters in it. So keep reviewing those who have and to those lazy people out there that don't review please, please, PLEASE review.**

**Ja Ne **


	9. Chapter 9

Hello

**Hello. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have an excuse so please don't kill me. I was grounded off the internet for a week and then I went on vacation and didn't have time to write my story. **

**So I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't try saying I own Naruto or Howl's Moving Castle or **_**I'll **_**sue **_**you.**_

Hinata was about to walk out the door with the dial towards Konoha when Naruto stopped her and hooked a necklace around her neck. It had crystal that looked really expensive on it.

"This necklace belonged to me when I worked as a wizard at the palace**." **Naruto said to her questioning look. "It will keep you safe and make it more believable that you're my mother." With that said Naruto opened the door and pushed Hinata out of the house.

Hinata then walked through the busy streets of Konoha. All the while she was thinking what Naruto henged himself into. Suddenly a pig came walking up to her.

"Naruto- Kun, is that you?" Hinata asked looking at the tiny piglet.

All she got was an oink in return. Hinata sighed.

Then a small box carried by two blob men came up to walk beside Hinata (How she fit in that box I'll never know). "Why." The Witch of the Wastes said from her little window. "If it isn't that tacky shop girl from the hat shop."

Hinata glared at her (I know Hinata is OOC) and kept walking. "So how's Naruto doing these days?" The witch asked.

"He's fine" Hinata said. "He's working me to the bone as his cleaning lady. So I'm going to the palace to look for a new job. What about yourself?"

"I got a private invitation to come here." She stated with an sir of confidence.

Soon they reached the palace gates and walked inside. The Witch's henchmen disincarnated and she got out of her block to climb up an ungodly amount of stairs.

Hinata was making it up at a fairly fast pace until she had to double back to carry the pig she thought was Naruto. The Witch however was struggling while sweating like a pig. Soon Hinata took pity on the old Witch and helped her up the stairs.

They were then escorted to a small room with a single chair that the Witch of the Waste ran to sit in with a relaxed sigh. Hinata stood there until she noticed the pig walking into a small hall way.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Hinata whispered as she followed the piglet to a small door that opened up to reveal a tall woman with short black hair wearing a purple robe.

"Follow me please." She said while picking up the pig and walking down the hallway to a large garden.

There were three people standing in front of a woman with two pony tails and a large chest. "Come in." The woman stated after the three masked men dismissed themselves.

Hinata walked towards her and gave a small bow before sitting in a chair in front of the woman.

"I am Lady Tsunade." The woman stated. "And I suppose you're Naruto's mother?"

"Yes" Hinata said timidly before noticing the pig she carried up the stairs in her assistant's arms. "That's not your pig is it?'

"Yes." Tsunade said with a nod "his name is Tonton. He's my pet pig. I sent him to find you to escort you here. So how is Naruto?"

"He's fine but for some reason didn't want to come here." Hinata said.

"I see." Tsunade said thinking. "Naruto was the last apprentice I took on. I was hoping to have him replace me. But he was chased out of Konoha by some of the villagers years ago when they found out he had a demon. I was ordered by some of the council to strip Naruto of his powers like the Witch of the Waste if he refused to help in this war."

At this Tsunade's apprentice wheeled in an old looking Witch of the Waste. "Is she alright?" Hinata asked kneeling down to check on her.

"I just restored her to the age she actually was. All her powers are gone now." Tsunade said. "The same fate will become of Naruto if he doesn't help in the war. If he does I will show him how to break from his demon."

"Naruto won't come here." Hinata said with confidence looking younger. "He doesn't need you're help. He can fix his problems on his own."

"I never doubted he couldn't" Tsunade said. "It's just what those idiot council members told me to say. But I do doubt he won't come here."

After she said that a semi large fox broke through one of the windows to the garden picking up Hinata and the Witch of the Waste in his jaws with Tonton jumping into Hinata's arms before he threw them on his back and started running.

**Well I hope you like it. I'm trying to break away from the story line a little bit now if you can't tell. But I hope you like it. Now I got to go. I hate homework********.**

**Ja Ne**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Naruto and Howl's Moving Castle so don't even try to sue me.**

Hinata held on for dear life. She was scared stiff of what just happened. _'Naruto- Kun's a fox and I'm riding on his back.'_ Hinata thought trying to grip that concept in her still frazzled mind.

"**Can you stop pulling on my fur? It hurts Y'Know?"** Naruto asked in a more demonic voice than usual.

"S-sorry." Hinata stuttered. "Why did you send me there if you were just going to come get me anyway?"

"**I just needed couldn't let you fall hands into the hands of those idiot council members and I needed someone to get mew fighting in a pointless war without having someone try to kill me" **Naruto stated simply. **"Did you have to let those two come with us though?" **Naruto asked giving a pointed glare at the Granny Waste.

"We couldn't leave them there though." Hinata said hoping Naruto wouldn't toss them off somewhere.

Naruto just huffed and continued running towards where his castle is back in Suna. "Hey! That's my old town down there." Hinata said looking down the edge of the ridge Naruto was bounding down.

The rest of the ride was quiet until the castle came into view. **"Looks like the Kyuubi is coming to meet us." **Naruto said with his signature grin on his foxy features. Naruto picked up sped trying to get there faster.

"Naruto- Sensei! Hinata!" Konohamaru yelled of the balcony waving his arms.

Naruto jumped and landed right in front of the castle. He let Hinata and the Witch of the Waste with Tonton in her jacket down before shifting back to his regular form.

"Hinata!" Konohamaru shouted grabbing onto Hinata's dress for dear life. "I missed you."

"It's okay Konohamaru." Hinata said lovingly. "I'm here now."

"C'mon everyone." Naruto said. "Let's go inside before the rain comes."

They all went inside and set up sleeping spaces for the Witch of the Waste and Hinata while Naruto told Kyuubi what happened.

"I told you that sending Hinata to face Tsunade was a bad idea." Kyuubi said.

"Yeah but unless I wanted to get drafted into this dumb war or executed, this was the only way." Naruto stated looking serious for the first time. "At least I got there before the council showed up and did something to cause me to go in there and kill everyone."

They continued to argue until Hinata decided she had enough and told Naruto to go to bed or she'll stop making ramen for the next month.

Hinata's dream-

Hinata was walking through a forest. She looked like her younger self again but didn't care. There was a trail of blond fur leading deeper into the forest and she knew it was Naruto's.

She continued into the forest until she came to a hunk of blond fur with nine tails. "Is that you Naruto?" Hinata asked "What's wrong?"

"**Go away." **Naruto said in his demonic voice turning away from.

"I can help you Naruto." Hinata said moving closer to Naruto. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"**There's nothing you can do to help." **Naruto said before getting up and running away from Hinata into the densest part of the woods at such a high speed she couldn't keep up with.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled after him.

End of dream-

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed jumping up from the bed she was laying on.

"Jees." Kyuubi said. "Scream hard enough."

"It was just a dream." Hinata mumbled under her breath. "Alright, Kyuubi. Time to make breakfast."

Before Kyuubi could protest, Hinata had the Kyuubi under the skillet making oatmeal and bacon.

Everyone soon got up at the smell of the bacon and Hinata made a plate for everyone giving Kyuubi any leftovers.

Naruto came down, late to breakfast as always. "Naruto- Sensei, can we keep Tonton? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase."

"Ha-ha. Sure Konohamaru." Naruto said. "Jees what is the world coming to, the Witch of the Waste and Tsunade's pig at my house."

"I say we kick her out."

"She's harmless now." Hinata said as she fed the Witch another spoonful of oatmeal.

Naruto opened the door to go for a walk when Turniphead appeared at the door. "Looks like we have another addition to the family." Naruto said smiling he turns around and announces "Alright everyone we're moving!"

**Please review. I know the ending was like the movie and everything but my sister wants the laptop and I have to hurry. Anyways please review.**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
